Módulo:Citas/Whitelist
[[ Because a steady-state signal conveys no useful information, whitelist.basic_arguments[] list items now can have three values: true - these parameters are valid and supported parameters false - these parameters are deprecated but still supported nil - these parameters are no longer supported (when setting a parameter to nil, leave a comment stating the reasons for invalidating the parameter) ]] whitelist = { basic_arguments = { -- Argumentos permitidos en español no numerados. Algunos de ellos también se usan en inglés. '1' = true, 'agencia' = true, 'ampersand' = true, 'año' = true, 'año-original' = true, 'añoacceso' = true, 'apellido' = true, 'apellidos' = true, 'apellido-editor'= true, 'apellidos-editor'= true, 'artículo' = true, 'autor' = true, 'autores' = true, 'bibcode' = true, 'BIBCODE' = true, 'capítulo' = true, 'capítulo-trad'= true, 'cita' = true, 'ciudad' = true, 'colección' = true, -- Inexistente en la plantilla original. Añadido como sinónimo de serie. 'diccionario' = true, 'doi' = true, 'DOI' = true, 'edición' = true, 'editor' = true, 'editorial' = true, 'en' = true, 'enciclopedia' = true, 'enlace-autor' = true, 'enlaceautor' = true, 'enlace-editor'= true, 'extra' = true, -- Inexistente en la plantilla original 'fecha' = true, 'fecha-acceso' = true, 'fecha-doi-roto'= true, 'fechaprofano' = true, 'fecha-publicación'= true, 'fecharesumen' = true, 'fecha-resumen'= true, 'fechaacceso' = true, 'fechaarchivo' = true, 'formato' = true, 'fuenteresumen'= true, 'fuenteprofano'= true, 'grado' = true, -- Para tesis 'id' = true, 'ID' = true, 'idioma' = true, 'isbn' = true, 'ISBN' = true, 'isbn13' = true, 'ISBN13' = true, 'issn' = true, 'ISSN' = true, 'localización' = true, 'lugar' = true, 'lugar-publicación'= true, 'máscaraautor' = true, 'máscara-autor'= true, 'medio' = true, 'nombre' = true, 'nombre-editor'= true, 'nombres' = true, 'número' = true, 'número-autores'= true, 'número-editores'= true, 'obra' = true, 'oclc' = true, 'OCLC' = true, 'ol' = true, 'OL' = true, 'otros' = true, 'página' = true, 'páginas' = true, 'periódico' = true, 'persona' = true, 'personas' = true, 'publicación' = true, 'pub-periódica' = true, 'puntofinal' = true, 'resumen' = true, 'resumenprofano'= true, 'revista' = true, 'separador' = true, 'separador-autores'= true, 'separador-nombres'= true, 'serie' = true, 'sined' = true, -- Inexistente en la plantilla original 'sinpp' = true, 'sitioweb' = true, 'suscripción' = true, 'tiempo' = true, 'tipo' = true, 'título' = true, 'trad-título' = true, 'título_trad' = true, 'títulotrad' = true, 'título-trad' = true, 'traductor' = true, 'traductores' = true, 'ubicación' = true, 'ubicación-publicación'= true, 'url' = true, 'URL' = true, 'urlarchivo' = true, 'url-capítulo' = true, 'urlcapítulo' = true, 'urlmuerta' = true, 'versión' = true, 'volumen' = true, -- Parámetros obsoletos (con false) 'añoacceso' = false, 'coautor' = false, 'coautores' = false, 'día' = false, 'mes' = false, 'mesacceso' = false, 'accessmonth' = false, 'accessyear' = false, -- Parámetros en inglés 'accessdate' = true, 'access-date' = true, 'agency' = true, 'airdate' = true, 'albumlink' = false, -- deprecated; set to nil after 1 October 2014; a unique alias of titlelink used by old cite AV media notes 'albumtype' = nil, -- controled inappropriate functionality in the old cite AV media notes 'archivedate' = true, 'archive-date' = true, 'archiveurl' = true, 'archive-url' = true, 'article' = true, 'artist' = false, -- deprecated; set to nil after 1 October 2014; a unique alias of others used by old cite AV media notes 'bandname' = false, -- Obsoleto. Remplazado por artist que será remplazado creo que por others. 'arxiv' = true, 'ARXIV' = true, 'at' = true, 'author' = true, 'Author' = true, 'author-first' = true, 'authorformat' = true, 'author-format' = true, 'author-last' = true, 'authorlink' = true, 'author-link' = true, 'authormask' = true, 'author-mask' = true, 'author-name-separator' = true, 'authors' = true, 'author-separator' = true, 'booktitle' = true, 'callsign'=true, -- cite interview 'cartography' = true, 'chapter' = true, 'chapterlink' = true, 'chapterurl' = true, 'chapter-url' = true, 'city'=true, -- cite interview 'coauthor' = false, 'coauthors' = false, 'cointerviewers' = false, -- cite interview 'conference' = true, 'conferenceurl' = true, 'conference-url' = true, 'contribution' = true, 'contributionurl' = true, 'contribution-url' = true, 'date' = true, 'day' = false, 'dead-url' = true, 'deadurl' = true, 'degree' = true, 'department' = true, 'dictionary' = true, 'director' = false, -- deprecated; set to nil after 1 October 2014; a unique alias of author used by old cite DVD-notes 'displayauthors' = true, 'display-authors' = true, 'displayeditors' = true, 'display-editors' = true, 'docket' = true, 'DoiBroken' = true, 'doi_brokendate' = true, 'doi_inactivedate' = true, 'edition' = true, 'Editor' = true, 'editor-first' = true, 'editorformat' = true, 'editor-format' = true, 'EditorGiven' = true, 'editor-last' = true, 'editorlink' = true, 'editor-link' = true, 'editormask' = true, 'editor-mask' = true, 'editor-name-separator' = true, 'editors' = true, 'editor-separator' = true, 'EditorSurname' = true, 'embargo' = true, 'Embargo' = true, 'encyclopaedia' = true, 'encyclopedia' = true, 'entry' = true, 'episodelink' = true, 'event' = true, 'eventurl' = true, 'first' = true, 'format' = true, 'given' = true, 'host' = true, 'ignoreisbnerror' = true, 'ignore-isbn-error' = true, 'in' = true, 'inset' = true, 'institution' = true, 'interviewer' = true, --cite interview 'issue' = true, 'jfm' = true, 'JFM' = true, 'journal' = true, 'jstor' = true, 'JSTOR' = true, 'language' = true, 'last' = true, 'lastauthoramp' = true, 'laydate' = true, 'laysource' = true, 'laysummary' = true, 'layurl' = true, 'lccn' = true, 'LCCN' = true, 'location' = true, 'magazine' = true, 'medium' = true, 'minutes' = true, 'month' = false, 'mr' = true, 'MR' = true, 'name-separator' = true, 'network' = true, 'newspaper' = true, 'nocat' = true, 'nopp' = true, 'notestitle' = false, -- deprecated; set to nil after 1 October 2014; a unique alias of chapter used by old cite AV media notes 'notracking' = true, 'no-tracking' = true, 'number' = true, 'origyear' = true, 'osti' = true, 'OSTI' = true, 'others' = true, 'p' = true, 'page' = true, 'pages' = true, 'people' = true, 'periodical' = true, 'place' = true, 'pmc' = true, 'PMC' = true, 'pmid' = true, 'PMID' = true, 'postscript' = true, 'pp' = true, 'PPPrefix' = true, 'PPrefix' = true, 'program'=true, -- cite interview 'publicationdate' = true, 'publication-date' = true, 'publicationplace' = true, 'publication-place' = true, 'publisher' = true, 'publisherid' = false, -- deprecated; set to nil after 1 October 2014; a unique alias of others used by old cite AV media notes and old cite DVD-notes 'quotation' = true, 'quote' = true, 'ref' = true, 'Ref' = true, 'registration' = true, 'rfc' = true, 'RFC' = true, 'scale' = true, 'season' = true, 'section' = true, 'sectionurl' = true, 'separator' = true, 'series' = true, 'serieslink' = true, 'seriesno' = true, 'seriesnumber' = true, 'series-separator' = true, 'ssrn' = true, 'SSRN' = true, 'station' = true, 'subject' = true, 'subjectlink' = true, 'subscription' = true, 'surname' = true, doc demo' = true, 'time' = true, 'timecaption' = true, 'title' = true, 'titlelink' = true, 'titleyear' = false, -- deprecated; set to nil after 1 October 2014; a unique alias of origyear used by old cite DVD-notes 'trans_chapter' = true, 'trans-chapter' = true, 'transcript' = true, 'transcripturl' = true, 'transcript-url' = true, 'trans_title' = true, 'trans-title' = true, 'type' = true, 'version' = true, 'via' = true, 'volume' = true, 'website' = true, 'work' = true, 'year' = true, 'zbl' = true, 'ZBL' = true, }, numbered_arguments = { 'máscaraautor#' = true, 'máscara-autor#' = true, 'apellidos#' = true, 'apellido#' = true, -- Por apellido1 'apellido-editor#' = true, 'apellidos-editor#'= true, 'autor#' = true, 'editor#' = true, 'enlaceautor#' = true, 'enlace-autor#' = true, 'enlace-editor#' = true, 'nombre#' = true, 'nombre-editor#' = true, 'nombres#' = true, -- Parámetros en inglés 'author#' = true, 'Author#' = true, 'author-first#' = true, 'author#-first' = true, 'author-last#' = true, 'author#-last' = true, 'author-link#' = true, 'author#link' = true, 'author#-link' = true, 'authorlink#' = true, 'author-mask#' = true, 'author#mask' = true, 'author#-mask' = true, 'authormask#' = true, 'authors#' = true, 'Editor#' = true, 'editor-first#' = true, 'editor#-first' = true, 'EditorGiven#' = true, 'editor-last#' = true, 'editor#-last' = true, 'editor-link#' = true, 'editor#link' = true, 'editor#-link' = true, 'editorlink#' = true, 'editor-mask#' = true, 'editor#mask' = true, 'editor#-mask' = true, 'editormask#' = true, 'editors#' = true, 'EditorSurname#' = true, 'first#' = true, 'given#' = true, 'last#' = true, 'subject#' = true, 'subjectlink#' = true, 'surname#' = true, }, }; return whitelist;